


Style [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Series: Hollywood Glamour [3]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Dancing, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Humor, Postmodern Jukebox, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: I got that red lip, classic thing that you likeAnd when we go crashing down, we come back every timeKathy and Don never go out of style.
Relationships: Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden
Series: Hollywood Glamour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147205
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Style [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesterladyvids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/gifts).



**Warnings/Content Notes:** None

 **Music:** "Style" by Taylor Swift, covered by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox

**Lyrics:** [Here](https://genius.com/Scott-bradlees-postmodern-jukebox-style-lyrics)


End file.
